O casamento do meu melhor amigo
by Diana Prallon
Summary: .HIATUS ETERNO. Hermione está na corrida da sua vida... Contra o tempo... Para impedir o casamento do homem que ama... Inspirado no filme homônimo...
1. Gelatina

Capítulo 1 – Gelatina

Nada mais natural de uma quinta-feira a noite do que estar trabalhando, em um dos melhores restaurantes de Liverpool, sentada e degustando a comida que era preparada por mãos humanas, junto com seu companheiro inseparável. Muitas coisas tinham mudado nos últimos treze anos: uma guerra começara e acabara no mundo bruxo, muitos tinham morrido, e Hermione Granger tinha se transformado de a monitora mais durona de Hogwarts na crítica de comida mais prestigiada da Grã-Bretanha. Sempre que um chef lançava um prato novo, ela recebia convites para experimentá-lo e enviar sua crítica para a sessão de restaurantes no Profeta Diário. Não era um trabalho tradicional, nada do que poderiam esperar dela quando garota, mas era uma forma digna de ganhar a vida e dava muito dinheiro, que ela reinvestia em campanhas de proteção os irmãos elfos. 

Algumas coisas não tinham mudado.

Hermione estava mais obcecada que nunca com o FALE, que vinha crescendo a olhos vistos nos últimos cinco anos. Muitas melhorias tinham sido conseguidas depois de determinadas adições de peso ao movimento, e mesmo os elfos domésticos pareciam menos ofendidos com a idéia. Claro que para isso precisaram haver concessões. Nada de trabalho remunerado. Tudo de leis trabalhistas que garantissem assistência em caso de doença, e férias caso estas fossem requisitadas. Muitos cursos para melhorar a formação e desenvolvimento dos elfos (cursos estes que eram considerados trabalho para que não se recusassem a freqüentá-lo) e o mais importante de tudo: representação no Ministério da Magia. Sob o comando de Amélia Bones o ministério tinha se aberto das idéias da garota e Dobby tinha renunciado seu cargo em Hogwarts para ficar de auxiliar no escritório, e quando não estava lá, se revezava arrumando a casa de Harry, Hermione ou Rony pois não conseguia se habituar as folgas semanais.

Nessa mesma linha, Hermione tinha usado de seu prestígio no meio da gastronomia para começar um movimento para afastar os elfos domésticos do fogão dos restaurantes. "Bruxo cozinha pra Bruxo", era um dos lemas do movimento. Para reforçar, ela se recusava terminantemente a visitar ou emitir uma crítica sobre qualquer restaurante cuja comida fosse preparada por elfos. "Quanto menos elfos nas cozinhas, mais empregos, mais geração de renda, maior poder aquisitivo do povo, mais movimento na economia, é bom para todo mundo." Ela falava abertamente aos donos de restaurantes e bares. Desnecessário dizer que os duendes de Gringotes ficavam satisfeitíssimos com isso. 

Outra coisa evidente: cada vez mais os bruxos se deixavam seduzir por algumas facilidades da vida trouxa – luxos – como celular, carros, e outros objetos que viravam motivo de desejo. Obviamente tudo alterado e funcionando por mágica, carros voando e ficando invisíveis, celulares que não precisavam de empresas para operá-los, e outras modificações do gênero. De certa forma, aquilo a fazia se sentir mais a vontade: não era necessário romper com o mundo de onde vinha para continuar a pertencer à comunidade bruxa. 

Então, ali estava ela, em mais uma noite de quinta-feira, em mais uma travessa mágica, em mais um restaurante caro, comendo mais um prato com ingredientes atípicos, com efeitos estranhos. À sua frente, lhe acompanhando no trabalho, estava Draco Malfoy, seu editor. Era estranho que depois de anos de desentendimentos, xingamentos, duelos, agressões mil, tapas na cara e outras demonstração de falta de gentileza eles se dessem tão bem. Na verdade, nos últimos dois anos, tinham sido absolutamente inseparáveis: saiam juntos, procuravam um ao outro quando tinham algum problema, trabalhavam sempre em harmonia e lembravam da adolescência sem raiva ou ressentimento. Aquilo era um sentimento apagado da memória dos dois. 

Depois que Harry derrotara Voldemort e seus pais tinham morrido na guerra, Draco teve que aprender a começar do zero. Do nada. A fortuna bloqueada, sem ser aceito em trabalho nenhum, olhares de desconfiança o seguindo por toda parte... Ser um Malfoy tinha deixado de ser um orgulho para se tornar um problema. Até que, depois de algum tempo, absolutamente desesperado, tinha ido trabalhar no Profeta Diário, já que Rita Skeeter, Editora-chefe, dizia que se ele não era bom o suficiente para coisa nenhuma, ao menos sabia criar polêmica, fazer fofoca e vender notícia. 

Humildade nunca tinha sido o forte de Malfoy, mas ele teve que aprender com os erros, com as dificuldades. Por algum tempo, totalmente falido, se hospedara na casa de amigos, como Pansy Parkinson. Mesmo trabalhando no mesmo jornal, ele e Hermione não se encontraram até que Skeeter o tinha promovido a editor, e ela não tinha visto como realmente ocorrera a mudança nele. Mas tinha certeza que não tinha sido nada bonito.

Continuava sendo sarcástico, irônico, agressivo e até pouco agradável, mas tudo isso tinha assumido um ar encantador quando aliado ao senso de humor menos negro que ele tinha desenvolvido. Começaram a trabalhar juntos, ainda brigaram algumas vezes, mas com o tempo veio a paz. Depois, a harmonia. E por fim a amizade. Por mais estranho que aquilo pudesse parecer, era um conforto para Hermione, que sentia uma falta imensa de Harry e Rony. Os dois tinham uma vida tão agitada quanto ela. Jogavam pelo Pride of Portree e pela seleção principal da Inglaterra. Passavam ainda menos tempo em casa do que ela. De qualquer forma, tinham se mudado, saindo de Londres para mais perto do clube, e raramente podiam encontrar a moça. 

Com tudo isso, lhe parecia natural que houvesse uma movimentação além do comum na cozinha enquanto o garçom vinha depositar em sua mesa a mais nova criação do Chef do restaurante. Podia sentir os olhares ansiosos da equipe que a observava pelo vidro da porta, do garçom que a servia, do maître, e de Draco a sua frente, embora esse último estivesse totalmente despido de paixão. Usou o garfo para levar um pouco da comida à boca, e mastigou lentamente, saboreando sem pressa enquanto se divertia silenciosamente com a tensão dos demais envolvidos. Após engolir tomou um pouco do vinho que tinham lhe servido, suspirou, secou os lábios com o guardanapo de linho e virou-se para o maître.

- Vou descrever como... Ousado e criativo.

Sorriu encantadoramente para o maître enquanto o loiro se segurava para não rir. Trocaram um olhar cúmplice antes de pedirem o jantar a seu próprio gosto.

***

- Veja se você não recebeu nenhum recado do Smith.

- Isso é mesmo uma reunião de editoria com o pessoal do Semanário das Bruxas ou você está tentando me arrumar outro encontro?

Draco fez uma careta enquanto via Hermione procurar o aparelho telefônico dentro da bolsa. Ela já tinha o celular no ouvido quando ele respondeu, com um sorriso cínico:

- Juro que são apenas negócios. 

Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, mas não fez mais nenhum comentário a respeito, prestando atenção no que dizia a secretária eletrônica.

- Oi! Você tem UM recado novo! – E o aparelho fez um pequeno sinal sonoro – Olá, Mione, aqui é o Rony... Eu, eu venho tentando falar com você desesperadamente... Bem, preciso falar com você o mais rápido possível... Quero dizer... Me ligue de manhã... Me ligue quando chegar... É isso aí... 

- Então...? – Draco parecia profundamente interessado no que ela tinha ouvido. Sorriu;

- Não, era o Rony. Rony Weasley.

- Rony Weasley. Aquele pé-rapado sardento com quem você andava em Hogwarts. Lembro dele. 

- Não fale dele desse jeito! – Reclamou pondo o cabelo atrás da orelha – Ele é meu melhor amigo.

- Nem me fale desse seu ele-é-meu-melhor-amigo, porque logo depois vem aquele discurso todo sobre você e ele, e Potter, e sinceramente, toda essa melação...

- Você não sabe de nada, Draco.

- Não? – ele riu sarcástico – Então, conte-me.

- Tivemos completamente apaixonados por um mês em nosso sétimo ano... Aquela coisa absurda, total, tórrida... Até que o óbvio aconteceu e eu comecei a encher o saco dele... Então eu simplesmente fiz o que era esperado e parti o coração dele... Então ele olhou dentro dos meus olhos, e disse... "O que mais me dói, é saber que eu estou perdendo minha melhor amiga"... E eu percebi que me sentia da mesma maneira... Me sinto assim desde então. Continuamos amigos, é claro... Somos igualmente cabeça-dura, e teimosos, e...

- Almas gêmeas – cortou o loiro, irônico. – Que previsível.

- Não... Ele é mais parecido com você, na verdade... Só que é hetero.

- Poupe-me, Granger – ele falou, parecendo realmente ofendido. – Não me compare a um ser tão primitivo quanto um hetero, e principalmente, não me compare com aquele babaca do Weasley.

- Draco, isso já tem tanto tempo, porque é que...

- Certas coisas, Granger, nunca mudam.

- Bom, você não parecia pensar assim enquanto se agarrava com a irmã dele!

- Não me lembre disso, faça-me o favor... – Ele sacudiu a cabeça – Pode continuar com sua historinha melosa...

Ela o olhou, parecendo contrariada por um instante antes de dar os ombros e voltar a conversar esquecendo a discussão.

- Continuamos amigos até hoje – ela resumiu – Lutamos muito juntos, viajamos juntos, para fora e dentro do país, com Harry e sem Harry, tivemos recaídas, tivemos brigas como sempre... – Ela o encarou, dando um sorrisinho travesso – alguns momentos picantes, e nada mais. Não sei. Temos nos falado muito pouco, ultimamente... Mas sempre tentamos nos falar, nem que seja no telefone... Ele continua com aquele emprego ingrato no Harpies... Mas ele está feliz, continua jogando com Harry, então acho que por mim tudo bem.

- E o precioso Potter, como fica nessa jogada?

- O que Harry tem a ver com isso? – Ela perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda.

- Ah... Vai me dizer que vocês três nunca... Juntos? – O rapaz tinha um olhar malicioso em direção a mulher a sua frente.

- Draco! – ela deu um tapa no braço dele que riu da reação – Claro que não! Você acha mesmo que...

- Foi assim que eu descobri, você sabe... – Ele parou de rir e ficou mortalmente sério. – Quem sabe assim o Potter e o Weasley descobririam que foram feitos um para o outro.

- Algum interesse pessoal? – ela perguntou, rindo.

- Já preenchi minha cota de bobagens com a Weasley, obrigado.

- Engraçado, até um ano atrás você me parecia tão apaixonado... Falando até em casar e...

- O que prova que eu paguei meus pecados. 

Os dois se encararam, ele parecendo sériamente aborrecido enquanto ela se divertia com a situação.

 - E o que o Weasley queria, afinal?

- Não sei, precisa conversar, acho... Vou ligar pra ele do hotel...

Draco se limitou a revirar os olhos, pegando o vinho.

- Sabe do que eu me lembrei agora? – Ela perguntou e não esperou a resposta dele para continuar – De uma vez em Madri, uns quatro ou cinco anos atrás, quando nos hospedamos, eu e Rony em um hotel horrível... Estávamos no quarto, no meio da madrugada, depois de conversarmos horas quando ele simplesmente pegou o canivete dele, cortou a palma da minha mão, depois a dele, juntou as duas misturando o sangue e falou "Se nós dois tivermos vinte e oito anos e nunca tivermos nos casado, vamos nos casar um com o outro." 

- Emocionante – o loiro respondeu, ainda parecendo irritado.

- Nunca mais falamos disso. Aliás, nem sei porque eu pensei nisso agora...

- Bem, você faz vinte e oito anos daqui há um mês. Quantos anos ele tem?

- Você não acha mesmo que...?

- Ele te liga, "precisando conversar", bom, nunca se sabe, não é?

Ela sorriu para o amigo e balançou a cabeça antes de continuar a comer.

***

Hermione pegou o telefone, andando em círculos enquanto discava o número do Hotel aonde Rony deveria estar hospedado aquela semana. Ouviu chamar três vezes antes de ser atendida pela telefonista:

- Hamston Hotel, Boa noite!

- Boa noite, eu queria falar com Ronald Weasley, mas como é tarde você poderia avisar...

Mas a telefonista já tinha transferido a ligação para o apartamento aonde ele estava.

- Alô?

- Você está inscrito no fundo de apóio aos Elfos, ouça quantos elfos você está fazendo mais feliz – brincou ela.

- Hermione! Que bom ouvir sua voz! O que houve com você?

- Eu estava jantando com meu editor...

- Eu estou te ligando há quase um mês!

- Eu sinto muito, minha secretária apagou minhas mensagens, tem toda aquela nova cartilha de direito dos elfos que eu estou promovendo, e...

- Ou seja, você não retorna nenhuma ligação em menos de 30 dias.

Ela riu do acerto evidente.

- A menos que seja você ou o Harry.

- Claro, nós realmente percebemos isso...

Os dois riram juntos e ela se sentou na cama, respirando fundo.

- Sabe do que eu lembrei hoje? – ela perguntou, sem esperar pela resposta dele – Daquela noite que passamos naquele hotel horroroso em Madri, quando cortamos as mãos... É tanta bobagem que eu nem sei porque foi que eu pensei nisso hoje...

- Eu sempre penso naquela noite – ele revelou.

- É mesmo? – ela falou com a voz fraca.

- Hermione... Eu preciso conversar... Eu conheci alguém...

- É mesmo? Não me diga... – ela falou voltando a rir e ficando de pé. – Deixe-me adivinhar, uma atendente de uma grande loja de departamentos trouxa que não sabe...

- Não, não! Ela está no segundo ano em Oxford, e é formada em Hogwarts...

- Formada em Hogwarts? – repetiu puxando o cabelo para de trás da orelha.

- É... Você deve se lembrar dela... Luna.

- Eu achei que você tivesse dito que tinha conhecido alguém! – ela soltou o cabelo, dando uma risadinha.

- Eu não a conhecia, Hermione, nem você. Aliás, ela nem parece aquela garota que nós conhecemos no trem... Ela está... Mudada... 

- Sei... E agora você acha que está apaixonado por ela? – ela falou debochada, indo se sentar.

- Nós vamos nos casar no Domingo. 

Hermione caiu no chão, fazendo um enorme estrondo.

- Hermione? Está tudo bem?

- Eu apenas derrubei uma coisa aqui... – ela falou parecendo ansiosa para disfarçar o susto. –Você não acha que é muito cedo, muito rápido...

- Eu tenho certeza do que estou fazendo.

- Mas... Mas... Aff...

- Como eu ia dizendo... Eu preciso de você aqui, Hermione... Eu não acho que eu vá conseguir fazer isso sem seu apoio... Quero dizer... Amanhã é feriado... A festa de noivado começa amanhã, tem o chá de panelas, com ensaio no sábado pela manhã, e a festa é no domingo às seis... Por favor...

- Tudo bem... – ela falou, tentando disfarçar a histeria – tudo bem, eu estarei lá Rony.

- Você é mesmo o máximo...

- Que isso... – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, ainda perplexa.

- Estarei te esperando no Três Vassouras amanhã as 10, tudo bem?

- "timo. – Ela falou andando de um lado para o outro sem parar.

- Eu amo você, Hermione. 

- Eu também amo você – A tensão começava a se evidenciar em seu tom.

- Tchau!

- Tchau...

Se Hermione tivesse se visto no espelho, teria se assustado com como sua expressão demonstrava espanto.

Continua...

N/A: Não me matem pelo Draco! Tudo tem explicação! Aguardem... E confiem, se puderem! :P


	2. Conheça o creme burlée

Capítulo 2 – Conheça o Creme Burlée

- Isso tudo é simplesmente absurdo! – Draco conhecia Hermione bem o suficiente para saber que ela estava a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso. Seus cabelos, lisos após muito tratamento, estavam bagunçados. – Não é possível que ele realmente queira isso! Eu vou até lá, e vou fazê-lo voltar a si!

- Hermione, relaxe – aconselhou, enquanto ela batia com a mala no chão na saída do hotel.

Ela mexia as mãos nervosamente, como se tivesse dificuldade em expressar o que queria.

- Como ele fez isso comigo?

- Não dá pra entender porque você está tão irritada!

- Ele vai casar com aquela menina lunática, totalmente fora da realidade, totalmente louco, ele só pode estar louco!

- Já te passou pela cabeça que ele possa realmente querer isso?

- Porque ele iria querer isso?

- Você realmente acha que eu entendo a cabeça de um Weasley?

Os dois se encararam, e o rosto dela era de quem estava a um ponto das lágrimas. Ela pegou a mala na mão e entrou para o salão da rede flú. Ela parou de frente a uma das lareiras e falou, parecendo agora mais firme.

- Então é isso. Eu tenho três dias para ir até lá, conhecer a noiva, destruir o casamento, roubar o noivo e viver feliz para sempre.

- Eu achei que você simplesmente fosse dizer adeus.

- Malfoy! – ela repreendeu, entrando na lareira.

- Quem diria que a toda certinha Granger...

- Olha, eu realmente odeio fazer isso. Mas é preciso.

- Boa sorte, então.

- Três Vassouras – ela falou entre as chamas.

Ao sair da lareira no Três Vassouras, ela tossiu enquanto tentava limpar o rosto das cinzas. Levantou os olhos, vendo Rony vindo em sua direção e largou a mala indo também na direção dele. Quando os dois se encontraram, o abraço foi imediato, mas ao mesmo tempo continuaram a se encarar. Ela tremia de nervosismo, o estômago incomodado. Ele sorriu, ainda bem próximo à ela.

- Mione! Que bom ver você!

- Tem algum tempo, não? – perguntou sem jeito.

- Tempo demais – respondeu antes de dar um passo para trás.

Ele segurou a mão esquerda dela, ainda parecendo imensamente contente em vê-la.

- Venha, eu quero que você conheça ela.

- Eu já conheço a Luna, Rony...

- Não. Não conhece mais.

Hermione se deixou conduzir pelo amigos por alguns segundos até ver a outra moça. Realmente: aquela não parecia em nada a menina avoada que fora parte da Armada de Dumbledore no passado. Seus cabelos, antes longos, com aspecto de sujos e bagunçados, estavam impecavelmente arrumados, na altura dos ombros, e com um tom de loiro parecido com o de Lilá Brown. A menina sorriu, seus grandes olhos azuis brilhando (Hermione reparou que ela tinha finalmente aprendido a técnica da depilação de sobrancelhas, não parecia mais estar sempre espantada) e veio em sua direção.

Conseguiu ver a coisa um instante antes que realmente acontecesse: a loira a abraçou, jogando seu peso contra o corpo de Hermione, que perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu sobre a mesa atrás dela, derrubando não só a xícara da chá como também o bule, os biscoitinhos, o leite e a cadeira de Amos Diggory, seu antigo chefe. Luna ria livremente da situação, assim como Rony, mas a bruxa sentia-se muitíssimo constrangida.

- Sinto muito, Sr. Diggory... Realmente sinto muito, eu pago outro chá para o senhor...

- Não foi nada, minha filha, não foi...

- Eu faço questão! – reforçou Hermione, sem notar o cabelo sujo de comida.

- _Scorgify__!_ – falou Rony atrás dela, limpando o cabelo da amiga. – Eu sinto muito, Amos.

- Não se preocupe, Weasley, sempre podemos esperar essas coisas em um lugar onde a Srta. Lovegood está.

- Sra. Weasley – ela falou, se pendurando no braço do noivo, enquanto a morena sentia náuseas.

- Poderá ser Sra. Weasley quando você for casada com ele – corrigiu.

- Esse poderá ser, será no domingo às seis – ele sorriu.

- Parabéns, rapaz. – Falou o Sr. Diggory melancólico – Queria eu que meu filho...

- Eu sinto muito, Amos, mas estamos atrasados. Você vai a festa, não?

Hermione continuava surpresa com a falta de gentileza do amigo nessas horas.

- Claro!

E no momento seguinte, estavam fora do Três Vassouras.

_"You give your hand to me_

_(Você dá sua mão para mim)_

_And then you say hello_

_(E então você diz "olá")_

_I can hardly breath_

_(Eu mal consigo respirar)_

_My heart is beating so_

_(Meu coração está batendo tanto)_

_And anyone call tell_

_(E ninguém poderia dizer)_

_You think you know me well_

_(Você acha que me conhece bem)_

_Well, you don't know me_

_(Bem, você não me conhece)"_

Os três entraram no carro que Luna costumava dirigir – afinal, algumas coisas tinham mudado, e ela era a pessoa mais adepta de excentricidades que Hermione tinha conhecido. Só menos, talvez, que Arthur Weasley. Rapidamente ela conseguiu perceber que a garota não tinha o menor talento pra direção. Saíram à toda de Hogsmeade, entrando em uma via que ela nem sabia existir. Havia muito movimento, levando à cidadezinha mais próxima, onde estariam hospedados. Antes que a loira começasse a conversar, a morena já tinha contado três fechadas que ela dera em carros diferentes. Estava quase vomitando enquanto Rony, no banco traseiro do conversível, ria da expressão enjoada dela.

- Hermione, nos conhecemos há quanto tempo? – Perguntou, com sua inconfundível voz sonhadora.

- Não sei – respondeu alerta -, doze anos talvez.

- Doze anos... Acho que é – Os olhos da garota saíram do transito e foram até a colega, sorrindo. – Preciso enormemente de um favor seu.

Hermione se virou diretamente para a loira, séria, imaginando o que poderia ser.

- Eu preciso muito que você seja minha madrinha de casamento.

Imediatamente ela engasgou ao ouvir a proposta. Ela? Madrinha do casamento DELE? Com AQUELA garota?

- A Gina e as gêmeas Patil são minhas damas de honra, mas não tenho uma madrinha de casamento. A Laureen, que seria minha madrinha, sofreu um acidente com o balaço no Harpies! Ela está em observação no St. Mungus, mas eu duvido que ela saía em menos de um mês... Ah, por favor! Eu não sei mais quem poderia...

- Tudo bem... – respondeu em um fio de voz. – Tudo bem.

Luna tornou a olhar pra ela e sorrir, enquanto mais uma vez davam uma fechada em um carro e o estomago de Hermione se contorcia de náuseas.

Quando chegaram ao hotel, Rony saiu com o carro, deixando as duas sozinhas no local. Havia um grande hall, e pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro, todas parecendo muito ocupadas. Entraram no primeiro elevador que parou e Luna apertou o penúltimo botão, a grifinória parecia constrangida mas tentava se manter no controle da situação.

- Então... Como você e Rony começaram...?

- Quadribol – ela respondeu simplesmente, suspirando. – Você sabe, meu pai comprou metade das ações da revista. Rony foi capa de uma das edições, com uma matéria sobre como ele tinha se tornado um astro jogando na companhia de Harry.

Hermione quis revirar os olhos. Depois de algum tempo, a "The Quibbler" tinha virado uma revista de fofocas, e não de casos fantásticos, tendo como editora a própria Rita Skeeter. Se perguntou que tipo de matéria teria sido aquela sobre o estrelato de Rony.

- Rony foi até o escritório fazer um escândalo – continuou, sua voz no tom etéreo típico dela mesma – e eu estava lá. Realmente, era pra ser, porque raramente eu vou ao escritório ver meu pai, ainda mais durante o período de aulas.

- O que você está estudando mesmo? – perguntou, desejando que o elevador chegasse lá em cima.

- Arquitetura – respondeu, sem dar atenção – escute, eu não ia conseguir fazer isso sem falar com você... Eu fiquei pensando o tempo inteiro em como eu precisava te encontrar e te dizer...

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou, confusa, vendo o elevador se aproximar de seu destino.

- Rony me contou do caso de vocês – ela respondeu simplesmente, e quando a luz do décimo andar se acendeu, apenas um instante antes que a porta abrisse, Luna apertou o botão que travava o elevador. – Ele me contou tudo, cada detalhe, cada...

- Você não fica nervosa em lugares fechados?

- E eu ficava o tempo inteiro me perguntando como é que eu poderia ser maior que a grande e perfeita Hermione Granger, sim, porque ele ama você com cada átomo do corpo dele, e como eu poderia um dia ser mais que isso, e chegar onde eu estou... Porque eu sabia muito bem, desde muito nova, que meu objetivo era casar com Ronald Billius Weasley, e eu pensei por muito tempo e...

- Você é tão determinada – falou nervosamente a grifinória, dando voltas pelo elevador.

- No final, você venceu.

A mulher parou no meio do movimento, e encarou a outra, perplexa.

- Eu... Eu acho que perdi alguma coisa.

- Ele pôs você em um pedestal, onde ele vai sempre amar... E eu nos seus braços.

_"No you don't know the one_

_(Não você não conhece o alguém)_

_Who dreams with you at night_

_(Que sonha com você à noite)_

_And longs to kiss your lips_

_(E deseja beijar seus lábios)_

_And longs to hold you tight_

_(E deseja te abraçar apertado)_

_Oh, I'm just a friend_

_(Ah, seu sou só uma amiga)_

_That's all I've ever been_

_(É tudo que eu sempre fui)_

Well, you don't know me (Bem, você não me conhece)" 

Aquilo foi um tapa na cara de Hermione, mas para seu alívio, depois disso, Luna liberou o elevador e as portas se abriram, ela pode sair correndo para dentro do salão, em busca de ar. Para seu desespero, deu de cara com um garçom, lançando pelo ar todos os salgadinhos em sua bandeja, e completando caindo no chão. "Porque nada dá certo comigo?" conseguiu pensar antes de abrir os olhos e encarar uma quantidade enorme de rostos de senhoras desconhecidas olhando para ela.

- Mione! – falou Luna, rindo e estendendo a mão. – Não precisa ficar com tanto pânico!

Ela aceitou a ajuda para ficar de pé, sentindo o mundo girar um pouco à sua volta, e finalmente encontrou um rosto conhecido: as gêmeas Patil sorriam, com vestidos idênticos e apenas a cor diferente.

- Hermione! – falou uma, que ela supôs que fosse Parvati. – Há quanto tempo! E como vai a campanha!

- Não é uma surpresa que a pequena Luna tenha conseguido fisgar realmente o mais gostoso dos Weasley? – emendou Padma.

- Ah, eu sempre imaginei que ela conseguiria, ela é tão...

- Juro que fiquei surpresa, a Luna ainda é virgem, e até agora...

- OK, eu acho que foi o suficiente – falou Gina, que acabara de chegar, repreendendo as gêmeas. – Como vai, Hermione?

- Gina! – Ela falou, abraçando a ruiva – Quanto tempo, que saudades, você...

- Também senti sua falta – falou sorrindo, abraçada com a amiga. – Venha, venha ver minha mãe.

As duas seguiram andando pela festa, subitamente a morena se sentia muito masculinizada, vestida com um terninho no meio de todas aquelas mulheres... Céus, só tinham mulheres na festa! Se sentiu mortalmente deslocada, até que a Sra. Weasley a abraçou.

- Hermione! Querida! Você sumiu…

- Trabalho demais, Sra Weasley… - desculpou-se sem jeito.

- Essa é Hallie Hilldett – apresentou a noiva, sorridente – a mulher do meu pai.

- Olá querida! – A senhora loira deu dois beijinhos em suas faces. – Rony fala tão bem de você, mas não fez jus à sua aparência magnífica!

- Obrigada – falou corando, antes mesmo de ouvir senhora Weasley.

- Hermione é a nora que eu sempre quis pra mim, aliás, a nora que qualquer mãe pediu à Deus –então, virou-se para a grifinória. - Você sabe, os gêmeos ainda estão solteiros, você não gostaria de dar um jeito em um deles?

- Mamãe! – repreendeu Gina. – O Rony me avisou que deveria te levar para o estádio de Quadribol assim que você tivesse conhecido a Hallie. Ele sabe que você não iria se sentir bem nessa festa. Harry está lá também!

Não foi preciso mais nenhuma palavra para que ela assentisse e saíssem em companhia da amiga.

_"I never knew the art of making love_

_(Eu nunca conheci a arte de fazer amor)_

_Although my heart is aching with love for you_

_(Apesar de meu coração estar doendo de amor por você)_

_Afraid and shy, I let my chance goes by_

_(Com medo e tímida, eu deixo minha chance escapar)_

_A chance that you might love me too_

_(A chance de que você possa me amar também)"_

- Alguém aqui pediu cerveja amanteigada?

Hermione desceu os degraus do camarote com um sorriso de orelha à orelha e equilibrando uma bandeja cheia de garrafas, que ela foi distribuindo, a começar pelo noivo.

- Esse é Ernest Lovegood, o pai da Luna – apresentou Rony, enquanto ela entregava a garrafa;

- Encantada.

- Ela é mesmo uma graça, meninos...

- E esse é Ralph Marshall, meu treinador.

- É um prazer conhecê-la.

- O prazer é todo meu.

- Você conhece meu pai...

- Como vai minha ativista preferida? – perguntou, depositando um beijo na testa da garota.

- Cheia de trabalho, Sr. Weasley, realmente cheia de trabalho.

- Fred, Jorge.

- E ae? – perguntou Jorge

- Manda uma das cervejas – falou Fred.

- Olá Percy.

- É um prazer revê-la, Hermione – replicou, formal.

- Gui e Carlinhos ainda não chegaram... – explicou o rapaz.

- E olha quem está aqui! – ela disse, animada.

- Hermione! – Harry pegou a última garrafa, e automaticamente a bandeja desapareceu. – Está aí, a mulher mais sumida da face da terra!

Ela abraçou o amigo forte, antes de dar um passo para trás, segurando sua mão esquerda enquanto o observava de cima a baixo.

- Merlim! Você está tão...

- Forte? – riu Rony.

- Não… - Ela abaixou o tom, rindo para Harry – Céus, gostoso!

Harry explodiu na gargalhada junto com a mulher, mas Rony olhou para os dois desconcertado.

- Dando trabalho pra mulherada, hein? – ela riu.

- Vida de solteiro é assim, não é?

- E eu que pensei que você e a Gina iam realmente casar depois daquele namorinho...

- Nada como estar livre, leve e solto na vida, né...?

- Deixa eu lembrar à vocês que essa é minha irmãzinha! – falou Rony fechando a cara.

- Ih... Olha o Roniquinho! – falou Fred rindo.

- Todo vermelhinho porque falaram da pequena Gina!

- E vocês dois! – ele chamou a atenção antes de começar a tentar reclamar, as orelhas vermelhas.

- Olha as orelhinhas dele! – Falou Hermione, e todos caíram na gargalhada.

Certas coisas nunca mudam mesmo.

_"You give your hand to me_

_(Você dá sua mão para mim)_

_And then you say goodbye_

_(E então você diz adeus)_

_I watch you walk away_

_(Eu vejo você andar pra longe)_

_Beside the lucky guy_

_(Ao lado do cara sortudo)_

_Oh, you will never, ever know_

_(Ah, você nunca, nunca vai saber)_

_The one who loves you so_

_(Quem ama tanto você)_

_Well, you don't know me_

_(Bem, você não me conhece)"_

Os dois andavam sozinhos pelo estádio, agora vazio, sem dar atenção ao rapaz que aparava a grama pacientemente.

- Não achei que você fosse tomar uma decisão dessas tão... Rápido.

- Ás vezes eu me pergunto também, se não estou sendo precipitado... Mas... Hermione...

A amiga olhou para ele, com uma centelha de esperança nascendo em si.

- Tem uma coisa nela, que é exatamente o que eu preciso.

Hermione sentiu seu peito murchar de desapontamento, mas continuou ouvindo-o impassível.

- Quando eu a abraço... Eu não tenho que soltar logo. Eu posso ficar ali, abraçado com ela o quanto tempo eu quiser... Ela nunca me pede para soltá-la, nunca se sente constrangida... E quando eu a beijo... Ela simplesmente me beija de volta, independente do que for.

Aquilo foi o golpe final. Luna era perfeita. Pequena, delicada e perfeita. Gentil, carinhosa, e tudo mais que ele precisava. Não havia mais chance. Não havia mais nada. Ela era uma mera gelatina, medíocre, perto da perfeição de um creme burlée.

N/A: Eu sei que esse final foi meio pra baixo, mas não desanimem! Tudo pode melhorar! :D O Harry gostoso é uma homenagem à Samhain Girl, que é um amor


End file.
